


i like you better than everything in the sky

by ericaismeg, foxerica (ericaismeg)



Series: otp: berica [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5174582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/ericaismeg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/foxerica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyd and Erica go on their first date. DO I NEED TO SAY MORE?</p>
            </blockquote>





	i like you better than everything in the sky

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here!](http://foxerica.tumblr.com/post/129533029872/coughs-since-youre-procrastinating-like-me)

♛♝♛♝♛♝ 

****

Erica likes dressing up in revealing clothes, in stuff that most people are too afraid to wear. She loves the attention, seeks it out on a daily basis because she’s never had it before. And she’s addicted. It’s so nice to finally feel like people want to be like her, instead of pitying her and talking about her behind her back.

However, Sundays are Erica’s day to hang around her apartment and wear sweats. Sometimes she’ll pull on stuff that definitely doesn’t match just because it’s her comfiest top and her favourite boxer shorts. She never hangs out with people on Sundays. They’re her day to do what she wants. Sometimes she does quick errands like grocery shopping or picking up her birth control in her big hoodie, shorts, and flip flops.

It’s on one of these Sunday errands that she goes to the corner store to grab some Advil. She hadn’t been able to kill this headache. Her hair is pulled up in the messiest pony tail and she’s pretty sure she missed a chunk of her hair. She’s wearing a baggy hoodie that she stole from Derek a few months ago and she’s got a pair of short-shorts on. One of her flip-flops is about to break, so she has to walk with her toes curled up to hold onto the strap to keep it together.

“Erica?”

She freezes at the sound of the familiar voice. Erica turns and looks to see Boyd. Vernon fucking Boyd. The hot lacrosse player she’s had a crush on for the past seven years and has been too nervous to do anything about it. The guy who she’d embarrassingly gone to all of his games for three years. The same person she secretly followed to college; only accepting when she discovered where he’d be going. Not that she’d admit this to  _anyone._

“Vernon!” she says, wishing she could dig herself a hole. “Hi.”

“I didn’t expect to see you here,” he says, his voice soft and low. He gives her a warm smile. “You look–”

“Like a train wreck,” she mutters.

“Good,” he finishes. “How have you been? I haven’t seen you in a while.”

Mostly because they just graduated college and she doesn’t have an excuse to come see him anymore. Erica swallows. “I’ve been okay. How about you? How is post-college treating you?”

He shrugs. “It’s alright. I have a job at The Gym.”

She laughs and says, “Oh yeah, Derek mentioned he’d finally hired someone to help him out. I’ve come around to visit him for lunch a few times but I haven’t seen you?”

“I just started a few days ago. You should stop by and say hi,” Boyd says.

“Yeah, I might do that. I’ll make sure I look presentable though,” Erica murmurs. She feels her face heating up. “I do all of my errands on Sundays so–”

Boyd shakes his head and she lets her words die on her lips. “You look great, Erica. You always do though.”

“I–thanks.”

“I’ll let you get back to your errands. See you at The Gym sometime though?” Boyd asks.

“Sure,” she says, smiling. “I’ll stop by.”

“Looking forward to it,” he says. He leans in and kisses her cheek. Erica’s lips part in surprise and she watches him wander towards the check out. She didn’t realize they had been on a kissing-cheek kind of basis. She runs her hand over her hair and tugs on her messy pony tail.

They had talked before, of course they had. Erica would’ve gone as far to say they were friends even. But  _that_ , well that was a whole new level. Even for her. She picks up the bottle of Advil and realizes that her headache is gone.

Erica sets it back on the shelf and decides to grab herself some chocolate instead. Vernon Boyd’s lips touched her cheek. She wants to scream about it to the world, but she decides to tuck it away and keep it to herself. The world doesn’t need to know.

 

♛♝♛♝♛♝

 

“Hey handsome,” she says, her confidence a little higher this time. She’s wearing a tight leopard print skirt and a dark top. Her heels are red and she walks in them like she’s ready to kill. Erica leans over the counter, her shirt falling enough that she’s sure Boyd can get somewhat of an eyeful of her cleavage.

“Erica. You stopped by,” he says, sounding surprised and pleased. “How are you?”

She smiles brighter now. “I’m great. How are you?”

“Great. A bit busy at the moment. Derek hired another helping hand. Let me get her to cover the desk and we can chat for a bit.”

“Oh,” Erica says. She doesn’t know how to react because Boyd is up and out of the desk a moment later. She frowns, unsure how she should feel right now. She’d been lusting after him for years and he seems interested in her now. As though he might want to get to know her better. Erica’s heart pounds a little harder when he walks back in with Kira. “Hi Kira.”

“Hey Erica. Here to steal my Boyd for a bit?” she asks, her tone easy and pleasant.

“I guess so. I was going to snatch Derek for lunch but I think I’m getting an upgrade,” Erica teases.

Kira laughs. “Trust me, you are today. Derek has been storming around, grumpy as hell today. I guess things didn’t go as well as he had hoped last night with Stiles. I’ll tell him you came by though.”

“Thanks Kira.”

“I know a great spot around the corner,” Boyd tells her. She beams at him.

 

♛♝♛♝♛♝

 

Erica can’t remember ever feeling so at ease with someone before. She laughs more in that hour than she’s laughed in entire days before. She ends up tossing one of her fries at him, and it hits him in the eye. She spends a good two minutes apologizing before he steals one of her fries to toss at her.

“Erica,” he says once she’s gotten a little quiet. “Do you think I could take you out for a date on Friday?”

She pretends to think it over. “Hmm. I’m pretty busy on Fridays, you know. I might be able to squeeze you in.”

“Don’t make me throw another fry at you,” he threatens but there’s no heat in his words.

“Sure, why not. I could use a night to be pampered,” she teases.

 

♛♝♛♝♛♝

 

Looking back on it, Erica wouldn’t have said that the lunch was their first date. Or that the lovely Friday night dinner Boyd cooked for her was their first date. No, when she tells the story later on, she talks about the Sunday after at the end of that week.

She’d been wearing the worst outfit yet, but  _oh so comfy_  when there’s a knock on her door. Erica hops off the couch and stands on her tiptoes to peer through the peep hole. When she can’t quite make out who it is, she opens the door anyway.

“Boyd!”

“Hey. I thought, if it isn’t too forward or rushed of me, that maybe you’d like some company on your errand day?” Boyd asks, looking hopeful. He lifts up a bag. “I brought take-out and cleaning products.”

She laughs and waves him in. “Yeah, of course. I look like a–”

“You look great. You’ve looked great ever since I met you in Grade Nine, Erica.”

Erica pauses to study Boyd. She swallows hard. “You remember what I looked like in Grade Nine?”

“Yeah. Your hair was a little rougher, a little more wild. You didn’t wear any makeup and you had these awesome Marvel t-shirts that you  _always_  wore.” Boyd shrugs as he places his bag onto her kitchen counter. She shuts the door behind him and stares. “You used to have those ratty old boots that I figured were your favourite because you wore them right until they fell apart in gym class in Grade Ten.”

“I was a mess then,” she murmurs. “I’m a mess now!”

“You’re beautiful,” Boyd tells her. She doesn’t argue because he looks at her as though he really believes it. She gives him the softest smile and he pulls out a cardboard container of food. “Hungry?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I am.” She follows him into her living room. They settle in on the couch and Erica curls her legs underneath her. It feels as though they’ve been doing this all their lives, splitting up food, stealing some from the other, and talking about their week.

She doesn’t know how it happens, but she ends up curled up beside him, tucked underneath of his arm. Erica’s picking at the rice in her hands and learning about Boyd’s little sister, Alicia. Apparently, she’d just met a girl name Tracy, and has been driving Boyd crazy with all of her uncertainty.

“I’m one to talk. I’ve been in love with you since we were fourteen but couldn’t find the courage to ask you out until the other week,” Boyd says. “At least, that’s what Alicia keeps pointing out. But really, it sounds like Tracy is into her and–”

He stops talking when Erica twists in his arms to look at him. “In love with me?”

He smiles at her, all soft and warm. “Yeah, ah, I have been crazy about you for quite some time. I just–you’re pretty hard to read, Erica.”

“I–Boyd, you have only ever treated me platonically! You never gave me a _hint_  that you were into me. I saw you flirt with other girls and even guys and then–”

Boyd leans forward and presses his lips against hers. When he pulls away, she’s a little more stunned than anything. He smiles and says, “No one has ever tugged at me like you do. I’m so drawn to you. I always looked to see if you came to my games. Was always hoping you were there for me. You do things to me, Reyes.”

She lets out the smallest laugh. She sets her rice onto the coffee table and then settles in to face him. Erica reaches up to rest one hand around the back of his neck. “I’ve felt the same. I never thought someone like  _you_  could ever like me. But you were always so nice. I only missed one game. I ranted to Stiles the entire time about how I was missing  _your_  game. I mean, he  _did_  break his arm and ask for me to take him to the hospital but  _still.”_

“You really came to the games for me?”

“Yeah,” she breathes. “Do you know how good your ass looks in the lacrosse unifrom?”

He grins now. “Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

“Same reason, I guess. You’re hard to read, Vernon. I thought you might think I was some pathetic girl madly in love with you. I didn’t want you to think less of me. Then I made Lydia give me a dramatic makeover and–”

“You didn’t change your looks for me, right?” Boyd asks, concerned.

“No, not entirely. I just wanted people to notice me. And maybe I wanted you to be one of those people. I hated feeling ignored. Lydia looked at it like some great project, roped Stiles and Derek into help me. I ended up with seven really good friends because of it,” Erica tells him. “They don’t care what I look like because they knew me at my worst and it didn’t bother them. The only reason they helped during my little makeover was because I pleaded with them. It took a long time to convince Lydia but after that, everyone else was easy.”

Boyd leans forward to press his forehead against Erica’s. “I like you no matter how you dress.”

She smiles and nuzzles her nose closer to his. “I like you better.”

“Better than what?” Boyd asks.

“Everything,” she whispers as she moves in to press her lips against his.

 

♛♝♛♝♛♝

  
Erica and Boyd argue about what was actually their first date for years. Even their kids hear the argument so often that they can mouth the words beside them. It always ends up the same way though with Erica and Boyd kissing and their kids walking out of the room, muttering about how their parents’ kissing is gross. Even when Boyd and Erica are seventy-two, and their kids are in their forties.

 

♛♝♛♝♛♝ 

**Author's Note:**

> How do you think Boyd and Erica's first date went? Werewolf/canon/human/any AUs welcome! Share your headcanons with me [here!](http://www.foxerica.tumblr.com)


End file.
